slime_rancher_createfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasitic Slime
Slimepedia 'Diet:' A slime capable of feeding on not only meat and plant, but Plorts too! Although like the Puddle Slime, the Parasitic Slime will not become a Largo. The favourite food of this Slime is the plorts of other slimes. 'Slimeology' A slime that produces large quantities of plorts with sweet scents, having a similar effect to the Plorts of the Honey Slime, in order to entice Slimes into consuming these Plorts. Rather than becoming a Largo however, most slimes that consume Parasitic Slime plorts will instead house developing Parasitic Slimes that once fully grown (they grow faster in a more well fed slime, especially if the host consumes its favourite food) will eject themselves from the host to eventually repeat the process of the parent. The Parastic Slime thrives best in areas well populated by other Slimes to give a supply of Plorts to feed on. 'Rancher Risks' Whilst it can be tempting to use the cheap and plentiful Parasitic Plorts as a foodsource to cover virtually any diet, the resulting birthed Parastic Slimes can quickly get to problematic quantities. This combined with the surprising jump height can let them get out of Corrals fairly easily. The slimes themselves aren't dangerous however, even lacking the ability to become a Largo. 'Plortonomics' The plorts are a hot pink with a ball-shaped, darker pink core. Often the plorts are covered in a sweet, liquid coating to aid with their design of trying to get slimes to eat the plorts. The plorts are sweet and delicious for many slimes and humans. Fortunately various methods can be used to make these plorts no longer able to produce Parasitic Slimes. The easy attainability of the Plorts makes them a somewhat popular and relatively inexpensive snack for those that don't mind eating Slime byproduct. This plort is capable of feeding fruit, vegetable, Plort and meat eaters. A Parasitic Slime will let out 5 to 8 Plorts at a time. Double this will be given out if given a Plort that's not one of its own. Slimes can hold up to two Parasitic Plorts in them whilst Slimes like the Shock Slime can hold three. Largos can hold 5 of the plorts. It's easily noticeable by the plorts poking out of the membrane of host slimes. But a Crystal Slime or slimes of a similar size can only hold one. The value doesn't change much but it changes often. 'Largos' The Parasitic Slime cannot become a Largo. Synergies Honey/Parasitic Largo - The only known exception to the Parasitic Slime's Largo incompatability. Any Honey Plorts made by this Largo become Goo-dipped Honey Plorts whilst any Parasitic Plorts become Honey-coated Parasitic Plorts. Goo-dipped Honey Plorts will gain +5 value whilst Honey-coated Parasitic Plorts gain +2 value. These plorts have a drastically increased radius of effect but otherwise function the same. Interactions N/A Appearance A thick, hot-pink membrane and 5, 6, 7 or 8 plorts poking out of the back. The quantity depends on how many plorts will be released once fed. It can sometimes be mistaken for a Pink Slime under the right lighting and perspective. Trivia * These slimes can be used as pets due to their harmless nature and sweet smelling plorts. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Slime